banditincorporatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Anakin Skywalker
Republic Sith Empire Chimera|relatives = Padme Amidala Luke Skywalker Leia Organa Lara Skywalker Owen Amidala Beru Unnamed nephew Unnamed parents-in-law |eye_color = Grey|hair_color = Dirty blonde|height = 1.88 Meters|weight = 120 kilograms|occupation = Former Jedi Former space freighter navigator Imperial Leader|cause_of_death = Electrocuted by Darth Sidious}}Anakin Skywalker (AKA Darth Vader) is a Jedi turned Sith and is in all three Star Wars WISHB prequel movies. Background Anakin became Obi-Wan's apprentice at an unknown point and trained to be a Jedi. Not much is known about his childhood or parents. Abilities Despite his young age, Anakin is a very powerful and experienced fighter. He is also very strong with the force. Telekinesis- Anakin can manipulate objects with the force. This ability allowed Anakin to propel himself forward, levitate a young child, create a large shield with debris, and even block an explosion. He is also able to levitate people by their necks causing them to choke. Telepathy- Anakin is able to sense the emotions of people around him and control the weak minded. He is also able to detect if someone is lying. Swordsmanship- Anakin is very skilled with a light saber. He used two during the Clone Wars. Cybernetic enhancement- After his battle with Darth Maul, Anakin had his forearm and hand replaced with a robotic prosthetic. Piloting- Anakin is one of the best star pilots in the galaxy. His skills exceed Obi-Wan's. During the battle of Aderaan, he was able to distract and destroy a large number of fighter jets. Weaknesses Damaged nervous system- Anakin's nervous system was damaged when he was filled with a huge amount of force power. In order to survive, Anakin eventually had to wear a mechanical suit at all times. Plasma- Anakin can not control plasma the way he can physical objects. Ysalamir- They push the force away, taking away all of Anakin's force based abilities. Personality Anakin showed that he is willing to do whatever possible to create peace. He is also very loving towards his family, and wanted to protect them. Despite his turn to the dark side, he still did not want Obi-Wan to die, and saved his life in "Revenge of the Sith". Family Anakin was married to Padme in "Revenge of the Sith", but they split up by the end of the movie. Anakin is the father of two daughters (Leia and Lara) and a son (Luke); however, he only knew he had a son and believed he was dead. He only found out about Luke's survival and Leia's existence years later. Story The Phantom Menace Obi-Wan and Anakin land in a jungle in search for what's causing a disturbance in the force. They cannot sense anything, do to Ysalamir throughout the jungle, but they find a base full of cloned soldiers. They are discovered by the clones, so they quickly flee the planet. Since they are too deep in space, they need to land on the nearest planet to contact the Jedi Council. They closest planet is Alderaan, so they land at the capital. While Obi-Wan contacts the Jedi Council, Anakin meets a young child, who he teaches about Jedi. He then displays his power in front of a crowd. The king of Alderaan invites Obi-Wan and Anakin to dinner, and they agree. There, he meets Padme for the first time. He figures out that she is arranged to marry the prince, but doesn't want to. Anakin tells her that her parents will understand. Later, they receive news that the cloud district has been attacked by clones, and that three ships are coming to bomb the capital. There are two hundred Jedi on their way to Alderaan. However they need a day to arrive, so Obi-Wan and Anakin have to stop the ships themselves.They assemble a civilian air force to slow the ships down, buying time for the Jedi to arrive and the planet to be evacuated. Obi-Wan co-pilots with Anakin and they lead the attack. The civilian air force manages to take down two ships, but the last one destroys all of the civilian ships and knocks Anakin's ship out of the sky. As it crashes, Obi-Wan is knocked unconscious. Anakin receives a call from the Jedi council, and he informs them of what had happened. The council doesn't know what they can do, but Chancellor Palpatine suggests that the Jedi in the temple as well as on the transport transfer force power to Anakin, which is forbidden. The council reluctantly agrees, and Anakin uses this power to destroy the last ship. Having all this power flow through him severely injured Anakin's nervous system, knocking him unconscious. Anakin is later picked up by Padme and the prince and taken to receive medical attention. Anakin is hailed as the savior of Alderaan. Attack of the Clones During the Clone Wars, Anakin and his group of soldiers take part in the battle of Naboo. They try to take control of the gentane mine there. They enter the gungan city in search for the mine, and are ambushed by clones. They quickly defeat the clones, and find that the gungans had been massacred. A hidden explosive kills Anakin's group, leaving him as the only survivor. Anakin later tells Obi-Wan about his desire to end the war, but Obi-Wan tells him that its important to keep pressing forward against the dark side. Anakin later meets with Palpatine, who had been secretly providing him with medication for his damaged nervous system. Palpatine tells Anakin that he has been in contact with Moff Tarkin, a Separatist leader. They have agreed that if the Jedi can capture Darth Maul and Tarkin becomes Grand Moff, then he will send a offer of peace to the republic. Palpatine offers Anakin the mission to Capture Darth Maul, and Anakin agrees. Palpatine also informs him of the Separatists' plan to build a Death Star. He is then dropped of to meet with Padme, and they play a few moves of space chess. The next morning, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Mace Windu leave on their mission to capture Maul. In the ship, Anakin is watching a replay of his current game with Padme, and he asks Obi-Wan for advice on how to beat her. Obi-Wan theorizes that Padme is prolonging the game on purpose so she can spend time with Anakin. Tarkin brings Maul to a gentane mine and then leaves him and Talon there. Anakin and the other two Jedi infiltrate the mine, but Obi-Wan is separated from the others and attacked by Talon. Anakin and Windu chase Maul into a room, but Maul tricks them with a decoy and kills Windu. Anakin fights Maul and manages to cut off his fingers, but Maul then cuts off Anakin's arm and electrocutes him. Anakin then uses the dark side and force chokes Maul to the point of near death. He then amputates Maul's legs and captures him. Later, Anakin has his arm replaced with a robotic prosthetic. Grand Moff Tarkin sends an offer of peace to the Republic, but the Jedi block the proposal. Anakin is furious about this, and Palpatine speaks to Anakin in private. He tells him that the Jedi Council will continue to block any offers of peace, and that there is only one solution, destroy the Jedi. Palpatine gives Anakin a replica of his lightsaber, which will remotely overcharge. He tells Anakin to place it down at Mace Windu's funeral and it will overcharge the other lightsabers and destroy the Jedi temple, as well as everyone inside. Anakin is thrown off by this proposal, but Palpatine ensures him that this is the only way to create peace. After much inner turmoil, Anakin makes his decision. At the funeral, he meets up with Palpatine, who tells Anakin that he will send a messenger to excuse Anakin from the funeral after he lays down the replica. Anakin tells Palpatine he'll go along with the plan, but only if Palpatine's messenger asks for both him, and Obi-Wan. Palpatine agrees, and Anakin uses the force to make sure that he's telling the truth. At the funeral, Obi-Wan tells Anakin that what the Jedi are doing might seem bad, but it will be beneficial in the long run. Anakin agrees, believing that what he is going to do will be beneficial in the long run, and he lays down the saber. Palpatine's messenger arrives asking for Anakin, but not Obi-Wan. Anakin uses the Jedi mind trick and both he and Obi-Wan leave the funeral. Soon after, the temple explodes and kills all the Jedi inside. With the council out of the way, the peace treaty is passed and the attack is blamed on Separatist loyalists and Maul, who escaped shortly before. Anakin later quits being a Jedi, and becomes a space freighter navigator. He accompanies Padme to a party celebrating the crowning of the new king of Alderaan, and Anakin meets Palpatine there. Since Palpatine was able to lie despite Anakin's scanning of his mind, he reaches the conclusion that Palpatine is a Sith. Anakin requests training from him, and Palpatine agrees. Revenge of the Sith Sometime after the Clone Wars, Anakin marries Padme and she becomes pregnant. On Moraband, Anakin climbs a mountain as part of his Sith training. While he does this, Palpatine explains the history of the Jedi and the Sith. When Anakin reaches the top, Palpatine tells Anakin to try striking him down. Anakin tries, and fails. Later, Anakin returns home to Padme, and she sees that there are still signs of violence in him. Later, while Anakin is treating his nervous system with his new suit, he senses Obi-Wan coming. When Obi-Wan arrives, Anakin shows him his new upgraded TIE Fighter. They have a discussion about how much force energy is coming from Anakin's unborn son. Obi-Wan also gives Anakin back his old lightsaber, but Padme points out that it should have been destroyed in the Black Sunset. Anakin said that he was called away before he put it down, but Obi-Wan and Padme are skeptical. Anakin gives the lightsaber back to Obi-Wan and offers to fly him and Talon to Coruscant to arrest Palpatine, who they found out was a Sith. When they arrive at Coruscant, Palpatine is gone and all the Jedi who tried to arrest him are dead. Obi-Wan says that he saw Anakin put his lightsaber down at Windu's funeral. Obi-Wan tells Anakin that its not too late to come back to the light, but Anakin tells him to disappear and then leaves. Later, Palpatine sends Anakin to assist in defending the Mandalorian iron forge. Anakin arrives wearing his full suit. When an attack on the forge begins, he deploys with a TIE Fighter squad. They fight the X-Wings attacking the forge, but they fail and the iron is destroyed. As the last X-Wing is shot down, Anakin decides to deal with the pilot, Obi-Wan, personally. As Obi-Wan climbs to the top of a mountain, he finds Anakin waiting for him. Obi-Wan confronts Anakin about the things that he did, but Anakin believes that what he did was for the greater good. Obi-Wan is injured, which means he can't possibly defeat Anakin, so he requests that Anakin make his death quick. Then, they see 180 clones marching towards them. Anakin decides that he doesn't want Obi-Wan to die, so proposes they fight together one last time against the clones. Obi-Wan gives Anakin his old lightsaber and they go into battle. They manage to kill all the clones, and as Obi-Wan's drop ship arrives to pick him up, Anakin gives the saber back to Obi-Wan, and tells him to never come back. Obi-Wan and Anakin part ways. Anakin later watches a call between Grand Moff Tarkin and Palpatine. Tarkin tells the Chancellor that Anakin's convoy did not arrive in time for the attack. After the call ends, Anakin asks Tarkin why he lied. Tarkin reveals that he knows that Anakin slaughtered the clones, then proposes that he and Anakin protect each other from Palpatine. Anakin presumably agrees. Category:Star Wars Category:Characters (Star Wars) Category:Jedi Category:Empire